Typically, a conventional bed provides a flat surface of uniform firmness for sleeping. While many sleepers find such an arrangement to be comfortable, enjoyable, and conducive to sleep, other sleepers have special needs or desires. For example, some sleepers may simply prefer to have their feet raised when sleeping or to be able to adjust the firmness of the sleeping surface. Other sleepers with chronic injuries may require special arrangements to relieve pressure on particular body parts or have traction applied to other body parts.
A number of adjustable beds have been brought to market that provide limited solutions. For example, there are beds with adjustable contours. There are also beds which allow the firmness of the sleeping surface to be adjusted. These solutions, however, are limited in application. Adjustments can be slow and cumbersome and may be inadequate if the sleeper changes position. No solution actively monitors the position of the sleeper and dynamically adjusts the sleeping surface in a manner finely tailored to the individual sleeper's needs.